¿Sólo un sueño?
by Nichaaw xwx
Summary: ¿Futaba soñando con Kou a estas alturas? ¿qué tan extraño será este sueño?


_**Los personajes de este Fic no me pertenecen.**_  
><strong>Las comillas son utilizadas como pensamientos propios de cada personaje.<strong>

**Subrayado es un pensamiento mutuo entre dos o más personajes. .**

** ¿Campamento escolar?**

Kou:Tsk..¿alguien podría a explicarme que hace aún Futaba hablando por celular con ese? estamos en un C-A-M-P-A-M-E-N-T-O -Mira enfadado a Futaba-  
>Futaba:Pues el me llamó,y no le veo lo malo.<br>Kou:Pero.. ¡pero no deberías traer el móvil a un campamento! -buscando excusas-  
>Kominato:Jajaja cálmate Kou,ya está muy notorio en que te gusta Yoshio..-Una bofetada le da vuelta la cara-<br>Kou:Mejor acompañame a desempacar,bocón. -Se retira de la sala-  
>Kominato:Sí capitán -tocándose la mejilla suavemente-<br>Makita:Nee~ Futaba-chan no está Kou muy raro últimamente? -mirada dulce-  
>Futaba: -Sonrojada- ah ¿s-sí? p-pues no,no lo he notado jaja -huyendo del tema-<br>Murao:Sí que eres rara Futaba,tus ojos dicen más de lo que crees,y creo que Kou ya lo notó ¡y no deberíamos hablar de esto tan cerca de él! así que vamonos.

_** Caminan las tres a explorar el bosque mientras siguen conversando.**_

Futaba: -Cabizbaja- La verdad,la otra noche soñé con Kou.. -Makita y Murao voltean inmediatamente-  
>MakitaMurao: **¡DINOS QUE PASÓ! -Casi amenazándola a muerte-**  
>Futaba:B-Bueno...<p>

_**Futaba intenta recordar su íntimo sueño con Kou.**_

_** Una solitaria chica paseaba por las calles,en un frío día de invierno rodeada de pensamientos,con la bufanda de aquel inolvidable pelinegro.**_

Futaba: "La verdad..pienso en Kou en cada momento..-huele dicha bufanda- quisiera que estuviera aquí.."  
>Kou: -Patea una pequeña roca- "Sólo pensar que Futaba se ha besado con Touma.." -Lleva sus manos a su cabeza- ¡tsk! en qué estoy pensando,quizá debería olvidar..-mira al cielo-<br>Futaba: -voltea- "Creo haber escuchado a Kou.. pero que haría el por aquí? -Busca cerca del lugar-  
>Kou: Pero..pero yo no podría olvidarme de Futaba,solo puedo pensar en ella.. -Sonríe levemente-<br>Futaba: Quizás lo enloquecí y creo escuchar a Kou por todas partes..

**_Un extraño ruido proviene del oscuro callejón._**

Futaba: ¿¡Kou!? -corre al callejón-

_**Se escucha un grito proveniente de allí.**_

Kou: ¿¡FUTABA!? -Corre hacia allí y se acerca a aquella chica desmayada- Con que sí eras tú,no estoy tan loco después de todo..-sonríe con la chica entre sus brazos- Al parecer se desmayó.  
>Kou: ¿Por qué se habrá desmayado tan repentinamente? -Busca evidencia por el lugar-<p>

Kou: ¿Un gato? -Ríe a carcajadas hasta topar con el rostro dormido de la chica- "Desde el momento que se durmió en el bus que no la veo dormir..y esa vez no pude besa..- -agita su cabeza- " ¿En qué estoy pensando? Demonios"

Futaba: -Abre los ojos repentinamente- ¿K-Kou..? -Lo mira dulce-

Kou: -Sonrojado- V-Vaya! Así que al fin despertaste. -Mira a todas partes-  
>Futaba: A-Ah..si,pero antes de todo ¿Qué haces cargándome? -un poco molesta,pero feliz-<br>Kou:Oh,eso.. hacía mucho frío para que te quedaras en el piso congelándote,y ya que yo soy un buen calefactor..  
>Futaba:Sí,sí..¡ya bájame!<br>Kou: ¡A la orden mi princesa! -la baja sutilmente y se queda mirándola-  
>Futaba: ¿Qué pasa ahora? -lo mira-<br>Kou: Necesitaré una recompensa por rescatarla ¿no? bella damisela en apuros -ríe-  
>Futaba:Claro,claro -hace un frío apretón de manos y da la vuelta para irse- ¡Gracias aterrador ogro!<br>Kou: Supongo que esta vez no será así -Ríe picaramente y se acerca a la chica-  
>Futaba: ¿E-eeh!?<p>

_** El chico la voltea,tomándola por la cintura y mirándola fijamente,hasta que esta se sonroja por completo.**_

Kou: Yo...-se acerca peligrosamente a sus labios- yo creo que enloquecí por ti.

_**La chica solo tiembla y espera el final de aquel perfecto momento,hasta que el pelinegro hace que junten sus narices,rozando sus labios.**_

Kou: Y por lo mismo,quería decirte que..

**_Interrumpe abrupta mente el celular de la chica._**

Futaba/Kou: **¡DEMONIOS! -Alejándose rápidamente-**  
>Futaba: ¿sí? ¿Kikuchi-kun..? -mira preocupada- ¿a tu casa? ¿¡ahora!? p-pero yo..-mira levemente a Kou,quien no le quita la vista de encima- Bueno..adiós.<br>Kou: Espero que no te vayas,no hemos terminado -se acerca peligrosamente de nuevo-  
>Futaba: D-Debo irme a la casa de Kikuchi-kun ahora,lo siento.<br>Kou: Pues entonces me debes algo,y tampoco te me irás así como así. -La toma por las muñecas suavemente-  
>Futaba: ¿¡Qué haces!? -Mira asustada-<br>Kou: Hago lo que quiero. -Besa su cuello hasta dejarle una marca roja,pequeña,pero notoria.- Eres mía Futaba,no lo olvides.

_**Futaba estaba enloquecida,su corazón temblaba a pesar de que le encantó la acción de aquel pelinegro,tan osado,tan suya..pero no era el momento oportuno,debía ver a su "Novio" en un tiempo más,y aquella marca no pasaría inadvertida. **_

Kou:-Besa suavemente su mejilla y se retira lentamente- ¡Recuerda lo que me debes!

_** Futaba solo da la vuelta y camina a su pronta dirección ¿Vacía? para nada. Estaba más que llena por aquel beso/mordida del chico,fue como su más lindo cuento de hadas. Pero luego,volviendo a la realidad,toma la bufanda de su platónico amor,tapándose aquella marca quizá problemática pero encantadora y sigue su camino. **_

_** ¿Será ya el momento adecuado para hablar con Kikuchi y terminar esta cruel farsa?**_

_**/Termina el Flashback sobre su íntimo sueño/**_

Makita: Nyaaa~! -hace berrinche- Eso es demasiado Fu~chan!

Murao: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Tú y Kou!?

_**Futaba**_**_ se encontraba cabizbaja,pensando en los regaños que recibiría por esto._**

Murao:La verdad es que tus sueños hablan MUY BIEN de tu verdad Futaba,no puedes seguir escondiendo tus sentimientos.  
>Futaba:Sí..pensaba hablar con Kikuchi-Kun y terminar esta farsa..<p>

_** Es i**__**nterrumpida por un brusco sonido proveniente de aquel arbusto,mientras estas tres se abrazan rápidamente.**_

Futaba: C-chicas..esperen.. ¡iré a echar un ojo y volveré!

_** Futaba tan valiente como siempre,pero más miedosa en ese entonces,va a preguntar timidamente: ¿Q-Quién anda ahí..?**_

_** Cuando alguien salta de éste arbusto,tomando a Futaba y obligándole a caer.**_

Makita/Murao: **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! -Huyen desesperadas- **

Futaba: ¿¡P-Pero quéeeeeee!? ¡acaban de abandonarme! -busca a sus amigas preocupada-  
>?:Ahora me dirás que tan cierto es eso que acabas de contarle a ellas.<br>Futaba: -Abriendo los ojos levemente- ¿K-Kou!?  
>Kou: Te he preguntado algo. -Mira fijamente-<p>

_**La chica estaba más que nerviosa,nunca esperó que fuese Kou quién la "raptaría" de esa forma ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? aunque por otra parte pensaba que era algo pícaro el secuestro,ya que sin notar,el chico estaba "accidentalmente" sobre ella. **_

_**Saliendo de sus pensamientos,el chico cada vez estaba más cerca de sus labios,pero ella no se sentía presionada en absoluto,pensaba en aquel Kou de niños,tan lindo,tan sutil,tan suyo. ¿Qué más podría querer? ¿Kikuchi? No,solo deseaba a Kou,ya tenía claros sus sentimientos hacia el pelinegro,quería decírselo,pero no quería volver a ser rechazada,no de nuevo.**_

_**(Nota de autora: "accidental"? Claro que sí jaja ;-; siempre deseé este tipo de encuentro entre estos dos,creo que lo disfrutaré e.e)**_

Kou: Si no hablas,te marcaré como en el sueño,ya que te gustó ¿no? -ríe picaramente-  
>Futaba: ¿Q-Qué alcanzaste a o-oír..? -intentando zafarse-<br>Kou: Todo,oí todo Futaba,y como dijo Murao,tus ojos no mienten..tus bellos ojos..

**_El chico se pierde en la mirada de su amada,ya más que sonrojada,sabía que lo que estaba haciendo le gustaba de algún modo,aquella agresiva y desafiante chica había desaparecido,no quedaba más que una cara sonrojada y leves palabras entrecortadas._**

Kou: Futaba,quiero que seas mía. Como mi novia,como mi chica,sé que robar tu corazón de ese idiota de Touma. Sé que anteriormente te rechacé,pero tenía miedo,tenía miedo de que si fuésemos algo más nuestra relación cambiara,y no supe qué decirte en ese momento,pero te amo Futaba,y quiero que seas mía,que solo yo pueda mirarte de pies a cabeza y jamás perdonar al que se atreva a hacerte daño,quiero ser tu más preciado héroe.

**_Futaba estaba ansiosa,en realidad amaba todo lo que le decía ese chico,quería que le susurrara todo eso en su oído,quería escucharlo decir cuanto la amaba,pero más que nada deseaba que éste avanzara y la besara de una vez. Y para su fortuna,al pelinegro se le agotaron las palabras mientras observaba bien la situación,tenía a la chica que tanto amaba a su merced, Dios ¿qué hacía dándole tantos sermones?_**

Kou:Espero que si no lo querías al menos puedas perdonarme,para volver a hacerlo cuando sí quieras.

_**Y la besó,besó a aquella chica que tantos caprichos le hizo pasar,que tanto amaba. Se arrepentía tanto de haberse ido de la cuidad de pequeño y dejarla,pero ya no,ya no volvería atrás,sólo quería vivir el presente junto a ella.**_

_**Y ella ¿qué más querría? escuchó la tierna confesión de su prohibido amado,estaban solos,perdidos en medio de un lejano bosque,su "sueño" se había hecho realidad,hasta que fue capaz de corresponder a aquel apasionado beso.**_  
><em><strong>Entre tan perfecto momento,empiezan a escuchar leves pasos,hasta que escuchan una voz MUY familiar.<strong>_

Kou/Futaba: **¡EL CAMPAMENTO! -Se levantan abruptamente,y Kou,aprovechando más la ocasión,sube a la chuca a su espalda y le susurra a esta que todo estará bien. **

_**Al llegar al campamento,se encuentran con sus profesores,respectivos compañeros y amigos preocupados por su desaparición,cuando a Kou solo se le ocurre decir..**_

Kou: Esta idiota resbaló por una colina,tuve que ir a buscarla y como si fuese menos,tuve que cargarla hasta aquí,ojalá hubiese sido una chica más linda,o por lo menos más delgada..-Fingiendo estar enfadado-

Futaba: ¿¡E-EEEEEEEEHH!? -Furiosa mientras la cargan a la enfermería-

Kominato: ¿Así que al fin el tigre arrasó con su presa? -ríe picaramente mientras le llega otro bofetón-  
>Kou: ¡Silencio idiota! -entre sonrisas y un leve sonrojo- Aunque se podría decir que sí..<p>

Fin del capítulo 1.  
>Es la primera vez que hago un Fanfic ;^; espero que les haya gustado,y si hay errores no teman en corregirme :c<p>

¡Saludos! :3


End file.
